


Disobedient

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Attraction, Disobeying Orders, F/M, Frustration, Girl Band, Late at Night, Secrets, Singing, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Being good for so long, you were just bound to break.





	Disobedient

You were a good girl, just like your sister Nancy. You just wanted to make your parents proud of you and not give them too much grief. Mike seemed to be doing that too much as of late what with him being out all hours of the day and night with his girlfriend. Your mother worried about how often he was hanging out with Elle, how he was hardly spending time at home nowadays and Nancy had a job of her own. Not that you could blame Mike. And little Holly was at that age where she was curiously annoying. It was utterly boring at home, especially considering you could feel the resentment radiating off of your mom every time she glanced at your father. Something was up with their marriage, not that your dad had ever been very affectionate with your mom. This seemed to be getting to her more and more. Things at home were starting to get on your nerves. Starting to break you. 

A good girl could only take so much until she needed to find a source to express her pent up emotions. 

Your exploration into your own emotions came before the start of summer. One of your friends brought out their guitar while you were over at their house. That’s when the two of you found out that with your voice and their guitar made beautiful music. A bass player and drummer were soon to follow. You didn’t play any sugary pop music that was popular at the time, even if you did like it. No, you wanted to scream and let out all of your frustrations. You knew your mother wouldn’t be on board for your new activity so you had to keep it a secret. No so hard when she wasn’t really paying attention to you. 

Nancy had caught on very quickly though. 

One night you were trying to tiptoe through your house, bag slung over your shoulder that had your outfit for that night’s performance. Dead quiet in the halls you thought everyone was asleep. Nancy was just getting in though, acting just as quiet and trying to be just as sneaky. 

She paused at the front door, half-fearing probably that you were your mother. When she registered that it was just you, her shoulders relaxed a bit. “What are you doing up so late?” 

“I could ask you the same thing.” You muster up a cute smile. “Were you out late with Jonathan again?” 

An immediate blush gives you your answer. You loved teasing your older sister, all in good fun of course. Mike tended to be a little bit more malicious than you but Nancy knew that you weren’t doing it to be mean. You were closer to her in age and you would like to say that you were very close friends with your sister. 

“I forgot to keep track of time. Where are you going?” Her voice is kept at a hushed level as she moves inside and closes the front door behind her. Nancy doesn’t move to let you through. Instead she takes up big sister mode. “It’s late to just barely be leaving.” 

That’s when her eyes squint, noticing something vaguely different about you, even in the dark. “Are you wearing makeup?” 

You bite your lip and let out a sigh. “I got a concert tonight.” 

“Oh? Who’s playing?” 

“Me.” You grin sheepishly. 

That surprised her. “You? Are you in a band (y/n)?” 

With a shrug you try and wedge yourself past her. “Kind of. We don’t play all the time. Just every so often. Matt Becker is having a party tonight and Amanda told him that we kind of have a band so he asked if we could play. Can’t pay us of course but we don’t care about that.” 

Her blue eyes narrow at you making you think that she won’t let you go. Instead she just puts a hand on your shoulder. “Be careful, okay? And no drinking. You’re still in high school.” 

You felt silly for fearing that Nancy wouldn’t be cool with it. She always had your back. 

Aside from your sister, no one else had been any wiser to find out. Your secret was safe.  
  
*  
  


Parties were always a great place to escape. Billy found that out very early in life. Way back when he still lived in California, when he still had his mother. At his classmates birthday parties he always had a blast. Just any occasion to be away from his dad was cause for celebration. He still felt that way, even now years later. Drinking, good music, and hot girls all made up a way to escape his home.

And of course, Billy was the life of the party. Everyone wanted to talk to him, guys and girls alike. They handed him drink after drink with hopes of winning his favor and for him to think they were cool. Especially the girls. They wanted nothing more than to be seen next to him. For him to put his arm around them like they really mattered. LIke they could manage to be a permanent fixture in his life. Billy was never one to discourage their attempts though. Made the night even better. 

He turns his attention away from a certain blonde haired hottie that had been giving him the big doe eyes, a clear sign that she wanted him to fuck her. There was a loud crowd gathering in the backyard, people moving from inside of the house to see what the fuss was about. 

The lights in the backyard were bright as they led up to a makeshift stage. Four girls stand proudly on top of it as the guitarist blasts out a chord; people go wild for it, just from that simple chord. One of them waltzes toward the mic stand. A grin spread wide on her face. 

Wait, Billy knew that girl. 

He had to squint his eyes to make sure who he saw was real. Never did he think that (y/n) Wheeler would be front and center on a stage looking like a punk goddess. The times (y/n) had gone to the pool with her mom she looked like a complete goody goody. Just like her sister. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She laughs, making it echoed through the house party. Then her voice turns into a sarcastic sneer. “Thank you for gracing me with your presence!” 

The crowd seemed to love that sudden dry sarcasm as they cheered. 

_“Good afternoon, Sir _

_What can I do, Sir? _

_Just say the word, Sir _

_Anything for you, Sir”_ Disgust was clearly written on her face but everyone knew it was all for the stage act. 

Billy was impressed. He never thought someone so pure looking was capable of having that expression on her face. It was. . . kind of attractive. 

She leans forward, mic in hand, lips curling up in a grin. _“Your friends all say, Sir _

_You don’t deserve her _

_I disagree, Sir _

_I live to serve, Sir”_ (y/n) kicks the stand away viciously as one of her bandmates slides right next to her, fingers sliding up and down the neck of the guitar. 

(y/n) shares the mic as they both melodically sing together. _“I think about all the wasted time I’ve spend _

_I wanna be disobedient _

_I stood awake wondering where my summers went _

_I wanna be disobedient _

_Disobedient, disobedient!!”_

Grinning, Billy leaned against the doorframe of the french doors that led into the backward. He couldn’t get any closer due to the congested amount of young adults that were bouncing up and down to the music. 

His eyes trained on (y/n), never leaving her form as she sings her heart out so earnestly. Her voice was strong and resilient, beating itself into anyone who was there. The mood was one of rebellion. 

_“I’ve been good, Sir _

_So very, very good for what? _

_And I’ve given you _

_Every single thing I’ve got _

_It’s feeling strange, man _

_This whole arrangement _

_Is gonna end with _

_Me totally deranged”_

Her tits were nearly popping out of her tank top as she rocks out, the tendons in her lovely neck straining as she sings. So sultry as the crowd reaches out for her. 

_“I want to be disobedient _

_I want to be disobedient _

_Disobedient, disobedient, disobedient”_

The music slowed down as the song ended. Deafening claps met the end just before the next song intro was beginning.  
  
  
  


“Didn’t think you had quite the performance in you.” 

(y/n) clearly jumps at his voice, her red plastic cup slips in her grip and falls on the table. Crudely painted nails scramble to try and pick it up but the damage was already done. The spiked punch was all over the marble counter. (y/n)’s wide eyes stare up at Billy. Eyes lined with black and mascara making her eyelashes even longer. She was a pretty thing. Something with those Wheeler women that made them incredibly attractive. This secret of her’s made (y/n) even more lovely. Something that only Billy knew. 

Erotic. That was the word Billy was looking for. She looked more erotic than her mother and sister. This secret of her made her that way. 

Her cheeks flush with embarrassment, eyes darting everywhere except near Billy. “Ah, yeah. Thanks. Just a little hobby I picked up.” 

“A hobby?” Billy laughed and drew closer to her. “Well everyone seemed to really enjoy it.” After that comment (y/n) genuinely smiled, pride in her eyes that had Billy at a loss for words.

She really was lovely. Far more than her mother. 

Nonchalantly, Billy picks up a red plastic cup and fills it with punch; handing it to (y/n). She gratefully takes it from his hands and stands there silently while he pours himself some. “You’re awfully quiet now for someone who was just screaming into a microphone about being disobedient.” 

Something flashes across her expression that makes her become incredibly guarded. “It’s weird talking to you since I know you have the hots for my mom. And vice versa. . .” 

Billy’s own confident smile wanes. He hadn’t expected her to point that out. Hadn’t expected her to even notice. Guess it wasn’t that big of a secret since she had to know the only reason Karen Wheeler went to the pool was to ogle at Billy. And of course he had reciprocated those flirtatious advances. A part of him regrets it; a small part considering it was just harmless flirting, but seeing her darkened expression makes Billy wish he hadn’t been so obvious. 

“They may not have the perfect marriage, but she’s married nonetheless. With four kids.” (y/n)’s words are cold, making a chill run up Billy’s arms despite the warmth inside the house. 

“I know. I wasn’t serious about her or anything. It’s just harmless fun.” He tries to lighten the mood with a smile but (y/n) is not having it. 

She throws back her drink. “Either way I don’t appreciate it.” 

“Is there anyway I can fix that?” 

Her eyes made Billy shiver again. A sly smile curling upwards as she sets her cup down. Billy found himself holding his breath, waiting for her reply with every second. “I have a few ideas, if you want to try them out tonight.” 

Yeah, she was way better than her mom. Billy was positive after that night that the only Wheeler woman he wanted was (y/n).


End file.
